On The Sea Of Love
by Sakura-n-Sasuke4ever
Summary: Captain Serenity Tsukino was over her past...or so she thought. See what happens when the person she tried so hard to forget appears back in her life. Ummm I suck at summaries so just please read and review.
1. We Meet Again

A/N: Hey everybody just wanted to say I hope you enjoy the story and if you haven't read my other story it's called _Of Neighbors and Classmates _and it's a Naruto story so please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters so please don't sue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On The Sea Of Love

Chapter 1 -We Meet Again

"Captain! Captain!"

"Yes?"

"I was asked to deliver a message to you."

"And why did they not deliver it themselves?"

"They said it was their intention to meet with you but they had urgent business to attend elsewhere."

"Very well, what is this message?"

"They said that their Captain, the leader of the Terran Ships, wants to meet with you to discuss an alliance."

"When and where would this meeting take place?"

"In the Lions Den bar at the port city of Lunaterra in three weeks."

"Send word to the Supreme Thunder, the Flaming Star, and the Crescent of Fear to meet us there, the Ice Storm was destroyed a couple of days ago so its Captain should be aboard the Thunder (A/N: just said Thunder for short)."

"Yes Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…3 weeks later, Lunaterra

"So Endymion what all do you know about this Captain Tsukino?" a blonde man asked.

"Not much Jadeite, I just know that he is a strong pirate, feared in many lands." Endymion replied.

"Are you sure he will not betray us if an alliance is reached?" a brown haired man sitting at a table behind Endymion asked.

"I have heard many things about him but never of him being a traitor." the captain replied.

"Are you men questioning his judgment?" a fourth man said, he was seated at a table to the right of Endymion and Jadeite's and had silver hair.

"If you don't stop talking your going to blow our cover?" another blonde man said, he too was seated at the table behind Endymion and Jadeite.

"Why exactly are we hiding anyways?" the brown haired man asked.

"Incase anything goes wrong Nephrite, you men can surprise them and we'll have an advantage." Endymion replied.

"Oh yah." he said.

"Captain! Four ships have just pulled into the harbor." a crewmember came in and told Endymion.

"Four? We were only expecting one, tell the men to be on guard." he replied.

"Yes sir!" the crewmember replied and quickly left to tell the rest of the crew.

At that moment, three 'men' walked into the bar and took a seat at the table on the left hand side of Endymion and Jadeite's. Shortly after a blonde woman wearing a tight dress walked in and began to flirt with a man at the silver haired man's table. Not long after that two cloaked figures walked into that bar and walked over to the bartender. They seemed to ask him something and then the bartender pointed towards Endymion's table. They nodded and walked over. Endymion and Jadeite both stood up when they noticed the figures walking towards them.

"Captain Tsukino it is good to see that you have arrived I am Captain Endymion of the Terran Ships, may I ask why you are wearing a cloak." Endymion said.

"I must admit," a female voice said, "this city is not one that I can freely roam through." The figures then began to remove their cloaks. Endymion was taken aback by what he saw. They were two women one of them had raven hair, violet eyes, and she wore red sailor pants with a white shirt (A/N: Imagine the one's from the pirate movies.) But what, or should he say who, surprised him the most was the petite young blonde that was standing beside her, she was wearing black sailor pants and she too wore a white shirt.

"Usako?" he said.

"My name is Serenity." she said a fire igniting in her eyes.

"Usako were have you been?" he tried again.

"Excuse me captain but if we are not going to discuss what I came here for then I shall take my leave." Serenity said.

Endymion snapped out of his daze and quickly said, "Of course, of course I'm sorry but before we begin I would I to introduce Jadeite, the captain of the Raging Fire, one of my ships."

"This is Rei Hino, captain of the Flaming Star one of the many Lunar ships." Serenity said.

"If I may ask, how many ships does your fleet consist of?" Jadeite asked.

"It consisted of five but one was recently destroyed by an unknown enemy." Serenity replied.

"So what brought about this interest in alliance with the Lunar fleet?" Rei asked.

"A new enemy is rising, threatening to wipe out all pirates who they believe are not worthy of being on the sea, which is every pirate that does not side with them. They want to control the seas so that they can have all the riches to themselves. It is my understanding that it started with two ambitious captains and more have begun to join." Endymion said.

"Maybe they were the one's that attacked Ami's ship, Captain Tsukino." Rei said.

"You are right Rei, but how do we know that you are not the one's who attacked Captain Mizuno's ship hoping that we would form and alliance with you." Serenity replied directing the question at Endymion.

"Usako I-" Endymion stared

"I told you my name is Serenity!" she said standing up and pulling out her sword. Jadeite quickly stood up and pointed his sword at Serenity but as soon as his sword was out Rei had hers pointing at him. At this point the silver-haired man at the table stood up and pointed his sword at Rei, but he didn't expect the blonde woman sitting in the lap of the man beside him to take said man's sword and point it at him. Noticing this the brown and blonde haired men stood up but before they could unsheathe their swords the three 'men' at the table on the left hand side of Endymion already had their swords pointed at them. Endymion stood there awestruck that his men had been bested, by women none the less, because now in the place of the three men from earlier stood a brunette with green eyes, a blue-haired woman with blue eyes, and believe it or not a pink-haired girl with big light-green eyes (A/N: I don't remember everybody's eye-color so please don't get mad).

"Men lower your weapons." Endymion said. The men lowered their swords then stood there and waited for orders.

"Ladies." Serenity said. One by one the women lowered their swords, the brunette who had her sword pointed at the brown-haired man threw him a nasty glare before she put her sword away. _"Ooo, a feisty one." _the brown-haired man thought.

"I apologize Captain Tsukino for my rudeness, you had already asked me not to call you that name." Endymion said.

"I suggest, Captain Endymion, that you keep those words to yourself, for I am not the one in need of an alliance." Serenity replied.

"Well I see that you came well prepared, and now that they have been revealed, I might as well introduce you to the rest of my captains." Endymion said.

"This is Kunzite, captain of the War Hawk." he said pointing at the silver-haired man who at the moment was leering at the blonde woman who dared point a sword at him. "Nephrite, captain of the Black Cloud." he said pointing at the brown-haired man, he nodded in response. "And Zoicite, captain of the Water Reaper." he pointed at the blonde man behind him, he too nodded in response.

"Nice to meet you all." Serenity said. "I might as well introduce the rest of my captains as well, this is Minako Aino, she is captain of the ship the Crescent of Fear," she said pointing at the blonde women that Kunzite was still leering at. "Makoto Kino, captain of the Supreme Thunder," she pointed at the brunette. "Ami Mizuno, captain of the Ice Storm," she said pointing at the blue haired woman. "And Rini Tsukino, the first mate aboard my ship the Lunar Catastrophe." she said pointing at the pink-haired girl.

"Well now that our little discussion is out of the way, why don't we get back to business." Endymion said. _"Rini Tsukino," _he contemplated, _"could she be her daughter, no she is much too old to be her daughter." _Endymion was snapped out of his trance by a voice.

"So who are the two people that are forming this enemy group of whatever you would call it?" Serenity asked.

"Beryl and a man named Diamond." Endymion replied.

"Beryl," Serenity said, "I always knew that bitch would end up doing something like this." Everybody just looked at her awaiting her next words. "So what are the terms for this alliance?" she said.

"Well the only terms are that if anything is gained from this we split if fifty/fifty, if we get attacked you back us up and vice versa, and that some of my men need to be housed on one of your ships and of course if need the same will be done for your crew." Endymion said.

"Very well, if you give me a moment I will discuss this with my captains and have an answer for you shortly." Serenity said.

"Go right ahead." Endymion said.

Serenity stood up and her captains followed, they went to a table at the back of the bar. "So what do you guys think?" Serenity asked.

"Well I think that all of them are totally hot." (I bet you know who said that.)

"Not that Mina!" Serenity said.

"Calm down Rene, so how are you holding up? I was so surprised when you snapped and almost killed him." Makoto said.

"Yah I don't know how I would have handled it." Ami said.

"Will you guys shut up don't you see that she can't talk about this right now." Rini said.

"Sorry Rene." they all said.

"It's fine so just tell me what you think about the alliance?" Serenity said.

"Well it sounds good to me." Ami said.

"No objections here." Makoto replied.

"Ditto." Rini said.

"Yah and plus you can finally get that bitch Beryl back!" Mina said a little too loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…meanwhile with the guys

"What the hell was all that about Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"I mean what was with the name do you know her?" Jadeite asked.

"Guys." Endymion sighed.

"What was with her trying to kill you?" Nephrite said.

"Is their something you haven't told us?" Zoicite added.

"_Yah and plus you can finally get that bitch Beryl back!" _

"Well it seems that they know something we don't know." Nephrite said.

"Will you guys shut up I'll explain it to you later." Endymion said.

"Fine." they all replied. The women walked back to their tables.

"We're in." Serenity said.

"Very well, now that our alliance is formed I think that we must discuss the rest of our plan in a more private place." Endymion said.

"That's fine, we can discuss this on my ship." Serenity replied while standing up, the rest of the women stood up with her.

"Okay then." Endymion replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So how did you like it? Please review I really want to know what everybody thinks.


	2. Whats Going On?

A/N: I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter that in this story Rini will not be Endymion and Serenity's kid (however you say their names). And I also realized that I used the Japanese names for all the other characters but the English name for Rini and that is because I like the name Rini better than Chibiusa. Umm…well that's enough talking now here's the story! (after the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: Please enjoy this story that I do not own the characters to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On The Sea Of Love

Chapter 2 -What's Going On?

As they left the bar the men noticed Captain Tsukino and Captain Hino put their cloaks back on. _"So Captain Hino is also wanted in this city." _Jadeite said to himself. When they began walking towards the harbor Kunzite noticed Captain Aino walk over to a group of men. At first he thought that she was going to flirt with them but their conversation said otherwise.

"Men do we have the best looking captain on the seven seas or what?" one of the men asked the others.

"Don't get used to it boys this dress is only for special occasions." Captain Aino said. Then men chuckled. "Well now that you are here I would like to remind you that this city is not to be raided it is very special to Captain Tsukino." she said. "Everything must be bought, unless you can get away with swiping it [she winked, oh yeah and here," she tossed a bag of coins to one of he men, "buy me a new pistol, a nice on too."

"Yes Captain." they replied. After the men left Mina turned and noticed Kunzite staring at her.

"Is there a problem Captain Kunzite?" she asked. Kunzite just looked at her then began walking away. "Humph, asshole." Mina mumbled.

"I heard that." Kunzite said but continued walking. She rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the Lunar Catastrophe Serenity led them to a conference room. All of Serenity's captains were seated alongside her including Rini, the same with Endymion.

"So what is the plan of action?" Serenity asked.

"Well first off I thought that we should send out different groups of ships to look for the enemy hide-out." Endymion replied.

"That sounds reasonable." Serenity said.

"But there is a problem." Endymion continued.

"And what would that be?" she then asked.

"Many of our ships have been destroyed and we are currently down to two. We do not have enough room to accommodate all our men and we need as much manpower as possible for what we are planning to do." Endymion said.

"I see," Serenity said, "and what would you have me do."

"Well like I said earlier I need you to house some of my crews on your ships." Endymion replied.

"Makoto your ship is full? Am I correct?" Serenity asked eyes still on Endymion.

"Yes, Captain you are correct." Makoto replied.

"Minako what about your ship?" she then asked.

"I believe we have some empty chambers." Mina replied.

"Fine, send Yuuchirou to see how may." Serenity replied.

"Yes Captain." Mina replied.

"Exactly how many men are we talking here?" Serenity asked Endymion.

"Well many were lost in the battles so I say about thirty men." Endymion said.

"Captain Aino has an almost full ship she will not be able to accommodate that many." Serenity replied. "Rei how much empty space do you have on your ship?" she then said.

"Only a little bit Captain." Rei replied.

"Send Ryo to see how much." Serenity said.

"Yes Captain." Rei said and then she too left.

"Ami have you found a ship to replace yours yet?" Serenity then asked.

"Not yet Captain, we were watching one but we then received word to meet you here." Ami replied.

"Find a replacement as soon as possible and rebuild your crew. The manpower will in fact be needed.

"Yes Captain." Ami replied.

"Makoto, you and Ami set sail today and report back when you find another ship. While you're at it be on lookout for the enemy's hideout." Serenity said.

"Yes Captain." they both replied and left the room. Rei and Mina had returned by then and were both seated on each side of Serenity. A knock at the door made then turn.

"Enter." Serenity said.

"Captain I have determined that there two empty chambers on Captain Aino's ship." a man said.

"And three on Captain Hino's." another man added.

"Thank you Yuuchirou, Ryo you are both excused." Serenity said.

"Yes Captain."

"Each chamber can accommodate four men," Serenity explained to Endymion, "and if that's the case only twenty of your men can be accommodated on the other two ships."

"I see." Endymion said.

"Rini." Serenity said.

"Yes Captain?" Rini said.

"Go see how many empty chambers we have."

"Yes Captain." Rini replied and left the room.

"We should have more than enough to accommodate the rest of your men." Serenity told Endymion.

"Thank you Captain Tsukino." Endymion said.

"That is what allies do," Serenity replied, "but anyways now that this matter is settled when do you plan on beginning this search?"

"As soon as you are ready." Endymion replied.

"Captain." Rini said as she entered the room. "There are seven empty chambers."

"Very well, thank you Rini." Serenity said.

"May I ask what we do after we find the enemy hideout?" Mina asked.

"After we have regrouped and stocked up on weapons, we attack." Zoicite said. Serenity nodded.

"Rei, Minako set sail as soon as you are ready. Rei you check the East and Minako you check the West, send word if you find anything or if anything happens." Serenity said.

"Yes Captain." they both replied.

"Where do you plan on searching Captain Chiba?" Serenity asked.

"Well I myself was planning on checking out the South but if you wouldn't mind I would like to send Jadeite with Captain Hino to the East, and Kunzite with Captain Aino to the West." Endymion replied. Kunzite shot him a look.

"That is not up to me, but up to the captain's of the ships." Serenity replied. Endymion then turned to Mina expectantly; she looked reluctant but nodded in agreement. Endymion then turned to Rei, she too nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Endymion told them.

"It's no problem." Mina said.

"Yah, not at all Captain Chiba." Rei said.

"Well now that this matter is settled," Endymion said, "Captain Tsukino can I speak to you in private?"

"If that is what you wish." Serenity said nodding at Rei, Rini and Mina, they got up and left. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite followed after them.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about Captain Chiba?" Serenity asked.

"Stop the formalities Usako. Why are you being this way?" Endymion said. Serenity flinched at the name.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Why did you leave Lunaterra?" Endymion asked "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I can't discuss this right now." Serenity said standing up and heading for the door.

"No! we are going to discuss this." Endymion said grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?" Serenity asked.

"I want you to tell me why you left!" Endymion said.

"What did you expect me to do? Sit there and wait forever while you were off with your little whore!" Serenity said.

"What?" Endymion asked confused.

"What, did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't find out?" Serenity said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Endymion said.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Serenity replied.

"Usako you're talking crazy!" Endymion said.

"So what you don't claim her now that you know what she is doing?" Serenity said.

"Who?" Endymion asked.

"Well I'll tell you what I'll give you plenty of time to think of who!" Serenity said as she walked out of the room.

"Usako wait!" Endymion said but she had already slammed the door shut. As Serenity walked away from the room she saw Rei and told her to go escort Endymion off the ship.

"Yuuchirou!" she screamed. 

"Yes Captain?" the man appeared.

"Bring two bottles of rum to my chambers." she said.

"Yes ma'am." Yuuchirou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ooh cliffy lol, well some question will be answered in the next chapter which is already halfway done so yah. I appreciate the reviews and thanks for reading. Oh yah and please keep reviewing.


	3. Memory Of Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated I just couldn't think of what to write. Well anyways, here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy. And thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon of any of its characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sea Of Love

Chapter 3 - Memory of Heartbreak

_-Flashback-_

"_I promise I'll come back for you Usako." a fifteen-year-old black haired boy said._

"_Don't take too long Mamo-chan." a blonde twelve year old girl with tears in her eyes replied._

"_As soon as I get my own ship I'll be back." the boy told her, "but until I return you can look at this and you'll know that I am always with you." He gave her a star shaped locket. When she opened it, it lit up and began to play a beautiful song (sailor moon theme song)._

"_I love you so much Endymion Mamoru Chiba." she said as she hugged him._

"_I love you too Usako." he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I have to go now." he said._

"_Ok." she nodded as he walked away. Tears began streaming down her eyes as he boarded the ship._

"_I will come back for you Serenity Usagi Tsukino!" he hollered as the ship began to pull away._

_-End of Flashback-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fucking liar!" Serenity screamed as she threw a now empty bottle of rum at the wall. She looked down at the locked in her hand and opened another bottle of rum. "Why did I believe him?" Serenity asked herself and took a sip from the bottle. She opened the locked again (the first time she opened it was the flashback). The light from the locket illuminated her face and when the song began to play a single tear rolled down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-with Endymion

"What the hell did you do to her?" Rei screamed as she walked into the room.

"What, no more Captain Chiba?" Endymion asked.

"Anyone who hurts my best friend doesn't deserve my respect." Rei said.

"Well since she's your best friend, I guess you know about our past." Endymion said.

"Of course I do." Rei replied.

"So then tell me, why did she leave Lunaterra?" Endymion asked.

"Did you expect her to just sit there after you betrayed her like that?" Rei said.

"Betray her? I didn't betray her." Endymion said.

"Then what else would you call it? Anyways I do not want to discuss this with you because Serenity only asked me to escort you off the ship." Rei said. Endymion followed Rei with a scowl on his face. When he stepped out of the room, he heard a very familiar sound.

"_No it couldn't be." _he told himself brushing off the sound. When they got off the ship Rei began walked towards her own ship but stopped and turned towards Endymion.

"Tell Captain Jadeite that we set sail at dawn." she said and then quickly continued her walk to her ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina was walking through the busy streets of Lunaterra just looking through the shops. She was looking at something on her shoe when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Mina said still looking at her shoe.

"Watch where your going." a deep voice said. Mina looked up to find none other than Kunzite.

"Don't be so mean." Mina replied. Kunzite just looked at her. Mina rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Oh and by the way we set sail at dawn so be ready." she said. Kunzite just nodded

"_I need to speak to Endymion about this idea of his." _Kunzite thought.

…back on the Terran Destroyer (Endymion's ship sorry couldn't think of anything else)

"Endymion I need to speak with you." Kunzite said, walking into Endymion's chambers. Endymion looked up; it looked as if he had been in deep thought.

"What is it Kunzite?" Endymion asked.

"Why did you volunteer me to leave with Captain Aino? In case you have forgotten my ship is still floating." Kunzite said.

"Yes I am aware of that but you are my best captain and I decided to send you with Captain Aino because my impression of her is that she might just do whatever she wants and I want you to keep her in check. I do not want her to do something that could ruin our plan." Endymion said. In reality, Endymion thought that Kunzite needed to lighten up a bit and that this woman/girl could help. Kunzite looked as if he was thinking over what Endymion had just said.

"Very well then." Kunzite said. "Now you have to explain to me what is going on with you and Captain Tsukino." he continued.

"Well might as well tell everybody while I'm at it." Endymion said. "Call the rest of them."

When everybody was gathered, Endymion began to explain everything.

"As you already know my parents died when I was very young. Well when I was about thirteen I met Usako, or Captain Tsukino her parents had abandoned her not long before I met her. Well it's not easy living on the streets and I knew that so I helped her out. We spent the next two years together, we became more than friends after about the first year. When I was fifteen I left to look for a better life, for the both of us. I told her that I would come back for her and she promised to wait. I returned two years later only to find that she had left, I began to look for her and that's when I met all of you." Endymion said.

"So why did she leave?" Jadeite asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Endymion replied. "She and Captain Hino keep saying that I betrayed her but I don't even know what they are talking about."

"Maybe somebody told her something about you that wasn't true." Nephrite said.

"I don't know but she doesn't want to discuss it. I tried to talk to her about it not long ago but she got mad and walked out on me." Endymion said.

"You'll figure it out." Kunzite said.

"Well anyways now that you guys know about that; Jadeite, Captain Hino said that you set sail in the morning. Tell the men that you are taking with you so that they can be prepared." Endymion said.

"Alright then." Jadeite replied.

"Well I better get ready too." Kunzite said.

"Nephrite and Zoicite both of you will be taking command of the War Hawk while Kunzite is away." Endymion explained.

"Ok." Nephrite and Zoicite replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but like I said I can't really think of what to write. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer ok. Well anyways please review.**


	4. The Journey Begins, Set Sail!

A/N: Well everyone I just wanted to say that I'm super, super I mean really super sorry for not updating in forever but I was suffering from major writer's block on this story. So today I just decided to see what I could come up with. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters or anything else of Sailor Moon, man now I'm sad. J/k!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On The Sea Of Love

Chapter 4 -The Journey Begins, Set Sail!

As dawn approached you could see a lot of activity going on in the harbor of Lunaterra. Endymion had not slept at all, going over yesterday's events over and over in his mind. As he looked outside, he decided it was time to go and get the men that would be boarded on Serenity's ship. He would escort them there personally in hopes of seeing Serenity one last time before she left.

Serenity's night had not been any better than Endymion's, she drank all night a cried too. Rei and Mina had tried to comfort her but she wouldn't even open the door for them. She woke up that morning on the floor and with an extremely bad headache. She got up and washed her face, her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done. "Oh well," she told herself, "if anyone says anything, they're dead meat." As she stepped onto the deck of the ship she could see a group of people crowded some feet away from her.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she approached the group.

"Serenity, thank god! Captain Chiba here is being hardheaded, he doesn't understand that you don't want to see him." Rini said.

"It's fine Rini I will handle this." Serenity said as she arrived. "What do you want to see me for Captain Chiba?" she asked.

"Well actually I came to deliver the men you promised to house on your ship." Endymion said.

"Very well." Serenity said. Endymion turned to his men.

"Line up side by side and state your names." Endymion ordered. The men quickly did as they were told and lined up. A young man with white hair stepped forward first.

"Nishimura, Helios at your service Captain Tsukino." he said. Serenity nodded in response, but not before she saw him throw a quick glance Rini's way.

"Furuhata, Motoki as your service Captain." a blonde man said.

"Umino, Gurio it's a pleasure to serve you Captain Tsukino." another man said stepping forward.

Serenity nodded to each man as they introduced themselves and then had Yuuchirou and Ryo escort them to their chambers.

"If that is all Captain Chiba you will have to excuse me for there is much to do." Serenity said as she began walking away but Endymion quickly caught her arm.

"Serenity, I do not wish to part on bad terms with you. Please tell me what I did wrong and I will do whatever I can to fix it." Endymion said.

"Do you have a time travel device that will allow me to go back and prevent myself from wasting all those years on you?" Serenity asked in a sickly sweet voice. She watched as Endymion's eyes darkened.

"Do you really believe that I was just a waste of time?" Endymion asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Serenity replied and once again turned to walk away.

"Do you think this is a waste." Endymion said and quickly grabbed her arm, spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. Serenity was consumed with the urge to kiss him back, but she got over it when she remembered what he had done to her. She pushed him off and slapped him.

"You bastard." she said as she spit of the floor and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She turned to walk away and this time Endymion didn't stop her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…over on the Flaming Star

"Welcome to my ship, Captain Jadeite." Rei said as Jadeite and some new crew members boarded the Flaming Star.

"As for you, new crew members, I am Captain Hino. And I will tell you now, I may be woman but you will respect me as your temporary captain. I guarantee you that you will be treated with the same respect. Do you understand?" Rei asked in a stern voice.

"Excuse me Captain Hino, but I have a question." one of the crew members asked.

"Yes?" Rei asked.

"Is it that time?" the crew member asked trying to hold back a laugh. Rei's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what he meant and before the man even knew it, a dagger had flown rite by his head.

"Next time you decide you want to entertain your companions, make sure to direct your insults at someone else because I guarantee you that next time I will not miss." Rei said as she walked off.

The crew member didn't seem affected by Rei's outburst until he felt a sting and reached up to find that there was a little slice right through the top of his ear. The other crew members, noticing this, gulped. The members of Rei's crew, who had witnessed the event, began to laugh at the new members stupidity.

"That will show you to be more respectful." Jadeite said as he slapped his [crew member's forehead. He then ran off to catch up to Rei.

"Captain Hino!" Jadeite called.

"How can I help you Captain Jadeite?" Rei asked, anger still evident in her voice.

"Well first off, I wanted to apologize for the behavior of that crew member." Jadeite said.

"It is quite alright, sometimes it is hard for a man to take orders from a woman." Rei replied.

"Yes, that is true, but I also wanted to tell you that you forgot to tell us where we were being housed." Jadeite said.

"Do not worry Captain Jadeite, I have not forgotten. I was actually on my way to fetch someone to lead your crew to their chambers. If you would be so kind as to follow me, for your chamber is somewhere near my own." Rei replied. Jadeite nodded.

"Ryuho!" Rei called.

"Yes Captain Hino?" a man said while walking over to them.

"Will you please escort the new crew members to theirs chambers." Rei said.

"Of course Captain." Ryuho replied, bowing respectfully as he left.

"Your men seem to truly respect you." Jadeite said.

"They respect me because I earned it." Rei replied.

"I do not doubt that." Jadeite said. Rei chose not to respond to that.

"Here we are Captain Jadeite, if you need anything my chamber is two doors down and if you have not eaten I do believe that the galley is still serving breakfast." Rei said.

"Thank you Captain Hino and please, call me Jadeite." Jadeite said winking at her.

"Why, thank you Jadeite and please call me Captain Hino." Rei said smirking as she walked away.

"_What a lady." _Jadeite told himself as he watched Rei walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…The Crescent Storm, only five minutes after they set sail

"You know what? You should really lighten up." Mina said.

"I do not take to kindly to having a bucket of water thrown at me for no reason." Kunzite replied. They were currently located in Mina's conference room sitting across from another.

"I told you there was a reason, I thought you were on fire."

"Whatever I don't want to hear your sorry excuses." Kunzite said beginning to stand up.

"You should learn not to be so rude, I said I was sorry" Mina said as he got up.

"Well maybe you should learn not to act so childish." Kunzite replied.

"Well maybe you should pull that stick out of your ass." Mina threw back. At this Kunzite froze, he turned and brought his face inches from Mina's and said.

"Listen woman, I do not know who you think your talking to but…"

"I think I am talking to a guest on my ship, one that should learn to be more respectful at that." Mina said glaring at him.

"Insolent woman!" Kunzite yelled.

"I should be saying the same to you!" Mina said not backing down.

"I am not a woman." Kunzite said turning around and crossing his arms.

"Sure argue like one." Mina grumbled.

"I cannot stand being in the same room as you for another minute." Kunzite said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Well you know what?" Mina said. Kunzite turned towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"Plhhhhhh!" Mina said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Childish." Was all that Kunzite said as he walked out of the room, a hint of a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…back on the Terran Destroyer, still in port

After his encounter with Serenity, Endymion had stormed on to his ship where Zoicite found him sulking in his office (Captain's Quarters).

"What is wrong Endymion? I have never seen you this upset." Zoicite asked.

"She told me I wasted her life." Endymion said not looking up from his desk.

"Who?" Zoicite asked.

"Usa-I mean Serenity." Endymion replied.

"I am sure she didn't mean it Endymion, it's the anger speaking. Have you not figured what she is mad about? Why she thinks you betrayed her?" Zoicite said.

"No, but I know it has something to do with a woman though. Maybe she thinks I cheated on her." Endymion suggested.

"Well, have you done anything that would have suggested that you were with another woman?" Zoicite asked.

"No, I have always stayed loyal to Serenity. Other women have never caught my attention." Endymion replied.

"Well there is only one thing I can say, and that is, finish up your search in the south as soon as possible so that you can go and find her." Zoicite said. "Now if you excuse me I have a search to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…On the War Hawk, one hour later with Nephrite and Zoicite

"Man I hate Kunzite and Jadeite." Nephrite said.

"Why?" Zoicite asked.

"Because they get to go off with those hot captains from the Lunar Fleet." Nephrite replied.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Zoicite replied in return.

"I wish I could have gone with Captain Kino." Nephrite said.

"Why do you like her?" Zoicite asked.

"She interests me." Nephrite replied.

"Oh, well I am going to give you the same advice I gave Endymion." Zoicite said.

"And what is that?" Nephrite asked.

"Finish the search as fast as possible so that we can go find them." Zoicite replied.

"So _**we**_can go find _**them**_?" Nephrite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course," Zoicite said smirking, " Captain Mizuno needs me."

"Zoicite, you sly dog." Nephrite smirked back. "But if you ask me, Captain Mizuno doesn't look like the type of girl that you go for. And the other captains seem like the type to castrate you if you were to use her." he finished.

"Who said I wanted to use her? And no she doesn't look like those women who are so quick to throw themselves at a man because they think he looks good." Zoicite said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…somewhere out there on The Supreme Thunder

"I can't believe we haven't spotted not one ship since we left Lunaterra." Makoto said as she put up her spyglass.

"Don't worry Mako-chan we will find one soon." Ami replied.

"Yes well we better hurry. Someone could find the hideout and we would still be stuck looking for a ship." Makoto grumbled.

"I am so sorry Mako-chan, if I had been able to defend my ship better you wouldn't be stuck here looking for a ship." Ami said in a low voice.

"No Ami, I didn't mean it that way. And it wasn't your fault that your ship was sunk, they had a lot more men than you." Makoto said trying comfort Ami.

"They did, didn't they?" Ami said cheering up, "But it's ok because next time that ship encounters the Ice Storm, it will be the one under water."

"That's the spirit, now come on because I think I see a ship over to the east." Makoto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…that night on the Lunar Catastrophe

Serenity was on the deck of the ship just looking at the moon. She sighed thinking about all that had occurred in the past day and a half.

"You should not have accepted his invitation Serenity, you knew something like this would happen." Serenity said aloud.

"But no you had to prove yourself to him, you had to show him that you were doing fine without him. Stupid, stupid, stupid." she said hitting her forehead.

"Your not stupid Rene." Rini said coming up behind her. "You're in love."

"I do not love him Rini, not anymore. And can I ask you a favor? Could you please leave, I need to be alone." Serenity replied.

"Of course I will, but you know if you keep denying it, you will only hurt yourself more." Rini said as she walked back into the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rini decided to take a walk through the crews chambers to make sure that everything was going good with the new crew members. While walking through one of the many halls in the crew's quarters Rini bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rini said turning to look at the handsome white haired man from earlier.

"No I am the one who should be apologizing, I was not looking where I was going." the man said.

"It's fine, aren't you one of the new crew members from the Terran fleet?" Rini asked.

"Yes I am, Nishimura, Helios at your service." the man said holding his hand out for her to shake. Rini in turn shook hand.

"Tsukino, Rini, first mate, it is nice to meet you Mr. Nishimura. So tell me how are you settling in so far?" Rini asked.

"I am settling in just fine. And I would truly appreciate it if you would call me Helios, Mr. Nishimura makes me sound like some old man." Helios replied.

"Of course and because I can call you Helios, you may call me Rini." Rini told him.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rini but I am afraid I must go, I have the next watch." Helios said.

"Of course, I didn't mean to hold you up." Rini replied.

"It is fine, well I'll see you around." he said as he left.

"Yeah, see you around." Rini said as she watched him walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…back with Serenity

"Why did things have to happen this way?" Serenity asked herself. She looked up at the moon. 

"Endymion." she whispered.

What she didn't know was that Endymion was looking at that same moon (A/N: duh..) at that same moment.

"Serenity." he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well hope you liked it and I want to apologize to SailorShay because I told her that I would have this chapter up by yesterday night but I accidentally fell asleep while I was writing it, so once again sorry.

Thanks You's for reviews on the last chapter: Sousie, Lady Tristana Rogue, and SailorShay.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


End file.
